Worse Than Pitch Black
by oO Whispers In The Dark Oo
Summary: Four years after the guardians "defeat" Pitch, or so they think, he decides to make his return known, but this time he is not alone. In this darkness a new guardian is chosen, but no one knows anything about them, but sometimes it doesn't depend on knowing it depends on trust and right now, that is what the guardians need most of all.
1. My Name Is Felicia

**This is my second story on this site, I know I haven't finished my other one but I couldn't keep this idea out of my head, if you don't like OC's then this story may not be for you. I hope you enjoy and like it because I worked a lot on this first chapter. :)**

**Thank you for reading my story and I'll talk to you all later.**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

_My name is Anima Breeze, but it wasn't always that._

_Once it was Felicia Breeze, but that, that was a long time ago._

_I've been through a lot._

_Been through experiences I would've never dreamed happening._

_Met the most extraordinary people, if they could even be called that._

_A met a man, who brought wonder and light to every place he was, and to everything he created._

_I met a woman who was kind and caring and never ceased to give up, never forgetting to protect what she knew was right._

_I met a rabbit who would never, ever loose hope no matter how futile, how absolutely absurd the situation was._

_I met a man, who was a kind soul, never uttered a word, but I could always understand how he was feeling._

_I met a boy, a boy like me, he was the happiest soul I'd ever met, on the outside, on the inside I knew he was different, but he was fun-loving that was for certain._

* * *

"Felicia! Felicia! I want to go swimming! I want to go swimming!" Felicia turned her gaze to her little sister Amy who was standing beside he tugging on her shoulder. Her brother Kaden stood beside them his arms crossed over his chest. Felicia was only fourteen years old, not that old but old enough that her mother trusted her to watch Amy and Kaden, even though Kaden was only a year younger than her at thirteen. All of them had light brown hair, Kaden's being a bit darker than the rest of the siblings.

"Kaden do you think we could take her to the lake for a swim?" Felicia turned her gaze away from Amy's dull green gaze to meet Kaden's bright blue. She glanced at the sky shielding her face from the sun with her hand. It was a bright sunny day and it was easy to see why Amy wanted to go swimming. It was extremely _hot _outside, and the large lake with the nice beach and diving platforms...it would be nice to go swimming again. After all, all three siblings were good swimmers.

Kaden shrugged. "I don't see why not, as long as we let mom know. I'll do it." Kaden ran back into house nearly tripping over his black jogging pants. Felicia really had no idea how he always wore those jogging pants and hoodie, no matter how hot it was outside, and that was saying a lot as it was +29 degrees today. Felicia sat down on the grass, mindlessly toying with the strings on her light sweater. She couldn't really make fun of Kaden when she was wearing a sweater as well. She was wearing jean capris. Amy was only eight years old, and very hyper, she was wearing a bright blue sundress that reached to her knees and when Felicia told her to sit down all she had done was stick out her tongue and run around trying to catch a yellow butterfly that was flying around the yard. Felicia watched her with a smile on her face. She really preferred to hang out with her family members on summer holidays. She was usually alone at school, everyone defined her as weird and dark. She didn't really mind though, but she did have one true friend who was stopping by tomorrow for a campfire they were having.

A sliding noise alerted her to Kaden's return. "She said that'd be okay as long as we're careful." Kaden smiled to her. Felicia smiled back at her brother. She got along with him better than most people. Some people actually could mistake them for twins and have. Even though Felicia was a year older than Kaden they were close to the same height, with both being tall for their age, Felicia at 5'8 and Kaden at 5'7.

"Mind if I grab my sketchbook? I am not really in the mood for swimming." Felicia asked and when Kaden nodded she called to Amy to grab her swimsuit and went into the house via the sliding patio door. She walked through the living room nearly tripping over the family's, unusual at best, pet. The snowy white fox shot up at the near kicking with a growl but quickly realizing who had nearly kicked her it immediately calmed down and scrambled up her back to sit on her shoulder, Felicia turned to look at bright blue eyes who stared back at her and she thought for the millionth time, _I wish you could talk. _Out of all creatures, even Kaden, her pet artic fox, Aneira, which Kaden had decided after finding the fox out in the snow one day, everyone else had agreed.

She let the fox remain on her shoulder as she shuffled through the living room to a closet containing beach towels, she grabbed two, one for Kaden and one for Amy then walked up the wooden stairs to her bedroom or as she liked to call it, her _sanctuary. _The walls were painted a dark navy blue and the hardwood floor was dark walnut in color. He small bed had silvery sheets and her desk which was a mahogany color had crumpled papers from stories she'd been writing, drawings and even art from her easel in the other corner of her room. She grabbed the sketchbook and set it on top of the beach towels she'd shoved into a bag and ran back down stairs, or rather slid down the hand rail, barefoot. Kaden had called her crazy for being so reckless but she could really care less, she _loved _the feel of the wind in her hair and on her face whenever she ran fast or in this case slid down the staircase.

She flung the door open when she hit the bottom of the stairs earning a high pitched yip of glee from Aneira, who had also enjoyed the adrenalin rush of sliding down the stairs. She slowed to a walk when she slid the door shut slower than how she'd opened it and turned to see Amy looking at him with a wide grin on her face and Kaden stifling a bark of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Felicia looked at her siblings a confused expression of her face. That did it as Kaden could no longer hold in his laughter and he clutched his chest as he began uncontrollably laughing. Amy just giggled, so she asked again. "_What _is so _funny?"_

Amy answered her. "Hehe Felicia! Aneira, ripped, your," She paused taking a gasping breath because she to was now laughing. "sweater, up the sleeve. You can see your arm, and the sweater hanging open, you look _hilarious!"_

Felicia looked at her right arm, where Aneira was sitting on her right shoulder, past that she noticed a long rip, her arm hanging out of the fabric that now hung off her shoulder. One line? That's unusual unless a claw snagged...Aneira's claws must be sharper than she'd thought. To bad to, this silver sweater was her favorite one, but she wasn't going to throw it away, even though it had a long rip from the wrist to the shoulder, she actually kind of _liked _it. She whispered to Aneira who scrambled to her left arm and did the same to the the other side, much to her siblings surprise, but Kaden noticed what she was doing and simply nodded.

"No matter." Felicia stated raising her arms to show the fabric on both sides, it did look cool, and now she could feel the slight breeze on her arms, it was _comforting _to say the least. "Now, lets go to the lake."

They didn't live far from any town but the nearest town was at there fastest walking speed an hour away, but there was a lake in the weeping willow forest that surrounded there home, the lake was only a five minute walk down a dirt trail behind there house. The forest was peaceful and even in winter, the weeping willows branches glittered with frost making them even more beautiful, but now it was summer and the forest was in full bloom, and many animals were about running around, Aneira quickly jumped of her shoulder, her dark grey tipped tail vanishing into the shrubbery, she stood out like a polar bear in the desert but she ran around anyway, just like any other forest creature would. Amy being her usual childish self kept running after squirrels, and butterflies in an attempt to _cuddle _the wild animals. Felicia simply smiled and called her back to the path when she strayed to far and when the lake came into view she actually had to run forward and grab her before she could throw of her dress and jump into the water.

"Woah there Amy. Calm down and let us get comfortable before you go swimming." Felicia said and smiled at her frustration at having to wait. Felicia set the two towels on the side and sat down on the grass sketchbook and pencil in her lap, and finally waved at Amy who was antsy with excitement, waiting beside the water watching Kaden to laps in the small lake, very small, any smaller and it would've been considered a pond. Amy gave a shriek of excitement, climbing up a rock hanging over the water and jumping off of it with a loud splash into the water. Felicia couldn't help but laugh at her enjoyment, it was hard to be in a bad mood with her sister. Felicia may be over protective of her siblings, she'd never let anyone hurt them, not even a _spirit. _Yes she was fourteen, and that was an age which most children stopped believing, stating that they were merely _myths _or even _legends _that they didn't really _exist _in the physical world, but she knew they did. Who else collected teeth that lay under pillows? Who else left presents on Christmas, and eggs to find on Easter? There was other's she knew as well but she couldn't really begin to guess who they were, she'd convinced herself and her sister to believe in them, spirits, but Kaden in that way differed from her. He'd stopped believing long ago. He didn't tell Amy that but Kaden told her, and it hurt to here him say,

_You know they don't believe right? They are fairy-tails made up for little kids._

_No there not, I know there real._

_Oh do you? Then if there real why can't I see them?_

_Maybe because you don't believe, maybe they don't want you to see them!_

_You only say that because you know I am right and you just don't want to admit it! Grow up! _

_No...no! You don't understand! You'll never understand!_

Felicia frowned as she remembered that conversation. It didn't matter what was real or not, she knew they were real. How? She felt it inside her, at her _core _that they were not just made up by someone who has to large an imagination. It didn't work that way, and she knew this for certain, she had met a boy, same age as her, the last time she'd seen him when she had been on vacation, by the name of Jamie Bennett. Told her the most unusual story, he'd met them actually met them. He'd called them guardians, told her all about how five spirits had saved him from an evil spirit known as _Pitch Black. _The boogey man. Felicia had promised herself that if she ever sensed something strange in the night she'd be by her sisters side in an instant. When Jamie however had told her the world had stopped believing she couldn't believe him though, _she _hadn't stopped believing. She had doubted yes, but stopped? No way! Maybe it was her and Amy's doubt that had caused there lights to dim, or as Jamie had proudly bragged that his was the brightest light there was, Felicia couldn't help herself for being jealous. She wanted to be the brightest light. To show these _guardians _that even though she was older she still believed and didn't need _anyone _wouldn't let _anyone _tell her otherwise. Not even her own brother.

She shook her head to clear her foggy mind and focus on the present. How long had she been stuck in _memories_ like that? She looked at the sun, but couldn't tell the time. With a huff of frustration she opened her sketchbook to her drawing, she was a good artist, or so she had been told by her mother and art teacher. Even Amy had oohed and awed over her drawing of Toothiana, the tooth fairy, which she had drawn in Jamie's help. It had turned out great and Jamie had informed her that it looked exactly like her.

Now though she was drawing the exact scene that was happening before her. Her two siblings swimming in the lake and she was even drawing herself in the picture, and in her picture she was also drawing a picture. It was kind of _trippy _as Kaden would've joked but she didn't care. She had seen art like that and thought it was interesting, not as boring and unoriginal as a plain old picture of the lake. No, she wanted to make her art interesting. She began to sketch out the details of the rock ridge that hung over the lake, in her picture Amy was leaping off the edge, one foot still on the rock surface and the other in mid air, hair billowing out behind her from the force of the wind blowing through it, Felicia smiled when she looked up and seen Amy doing that exact thing now, except she had almost landed on Kaden's head, who surfaced with a sputter of surprise.

She was about half way done adding the major details to her picture, she still had the other half and then the smaller simpler details to add, then she'd be done, but for now the sun was setting and she hadn't realized so much time had past. Her mother would be getting home soon and if they weren't back she would be exceedingly worried, over _nothing _but worried all the same and she couldn't allow that.

"Amy! Kaden! Come on! It's getting late! Come dry off!" She called to her siblings who were chasing each other in the water. They immediately ran out of the water and grabbed there towels, Amy who's teeth were chattering with cold complained.

"I wish I had brought dry clothes!" She stuttered out. Felicia just smiled and laughed ushering the two freezing bodies toward home. Aneira ran back out of the woods, at her call, even though she hadn't addressed Aneira specifically the fox still came and ran up her body to sit on her shoulder, settling down comfortably. Today had been a relaxing summer day and she wished she could repeat this day, every day a little bit better, now _that, _that would be amazing! To always have a peaceful and relaxing day, no worries or troubles just her art, her sibling and a peaceful relaxing set for it all. Yes, that, that would be nice.

* * *

Pitch watched Felicia and her siblings. He had no interest in her brother, Kaden, the non-believer, however much he dearly wanted to knock some sense into him, however much he wanted to show him that _yes_ oh very much yes that he was real, and that he could scare him so much he'd never forget who he was but no, alas he could not do that. His main concern was Felicia. She did not know exactly know bright her and her sister's lights were, but Pitch also knew that Felicia was the reason Amy's light was so bright, and he knew that if his new plan was to work, then something would have to be done. Jamie's light may be to bright to quench now but these lights weren't as bright and the guardians, oh they did not care _quite _enough about children. They did not notice the ever so slightly flickering lights on the globe only ever so often and only for a few seconds at a time, and Pitch of course was the cause of this, sending the smallest speck of a nightmare into a child's mind, even for only a few seconds it was strengthening him even if it was a painstakingly slow process for him, the guardians may be wonderful by many people's standards but they didn't notice things as well, they did not care to destory all his rogue nightmares and Pitch had begun almost immediately to collect them, he didn't have very many but it was enough and once he was stronger then making nightmares would no longer be an issue.

He had to remember that he wasn't alone anymore, he had an ally now though it wasn't exactly the ally he wanted. It wasn't _Jack Frost. _No matter how much he had wished, and planned and plotted, so much that he was _certain _absolutely _certain _that his plan could not fail, after all he had offered the winter spirit exactly what he'd always wanted, to be _believed _in, but, the winter spirit had _still _sided against him and he had to accept that...accept that he would make Jack Frost see his mistake, and he would make sure he paid for it, and paid for it dearly, and unknown to the guardians, his plan had already begun.


	2. Moonlight And Campfires

_**Chapter Two**_

Felicia ran quickly to her house she could feel Kaden running extremely close behind her while a cold and tired Amy trailed farther and farther behind. Claws dug into Felicia's shoulder as Aneira hung on and turned her head up to the wind Felicia was creating. They stumbled out of the tree's both siblings tripping over a tree root and falling although Felicia managed a quick roll to her side which prevented her from landing face first like Kaden did. Felicia had challenged her siblings to race the normally five minute walk through the forest to there house, Kaden was faster than Felicia expected but she was still faster, at school that earned her the nick-name _Wind-runner, _probably the only nick-name she got at school that wasn't meant to put her _down. _Even if it was she wouldn't have paid it any heed anyway, she didn't care what other people thought.

She turned over from her side and sat up to see Amy running towards her and the still face down Kaden. "Felicia! Kaden! You guys okay?" Felicia seen Amy slow down her already quite slow running and she stopped after jumping over the tree root panting heavily. She was only eight, and couldn't yet run very long distances without getting tired. She had still proudly bragged that she was the fastest in her class though.

"Fine." Felicia grunted sitting up she almost laughed aloud at Kaden. When he sat up his head and upper body was caked with mud. He must've landed in a mud hole. Felicia might be able to hold in her laughter but there was no stopping Amy's. Her younger sister began squealing with delight at her brother's appearance, her fear for him now replaced by laughter. _Good. _Felicia thought. She hated to see her sister upset. Felicia walked over to Kaden who was propped up on his elbows watching Amy laugh with both amusement and annoyance in his bright blue gaze. He looked up at her with a crooked smile on his face.

"Need something Wind-runner?" Kaden teased her.

"Do _you _need something? Mud face." She jumped back to avoid Kaden's arm trying to trip her and laughed, she stuck out her hand waiting for Kaden to grab it but was surprised when he pulled her down into the mud hole with him. She landed on her stomach, splashing mud into the air and onto her clothes. Good think Aneira wasn't still on her shoulder otherwise she would've had a very muddy fox to clean. She looked at her reflection in a muddy puddle near by, she now looked like Kaden and Amy was collapsed on the ground laughing.

"Funny, funny, ha-ha!" Felicia mock laughed standing up and attempting to brush some of the mud off her clothes. She looked to the sky seeing the sun begin to set, its beautiful glow of reds, yellows and purples painting the sky like it was a beautiful canvas. She made a mental note to paint a picture of a sunset later. It was at this moment when her mother pulled in the driveway. Her shiny black truck pulling in the driveway. She was wearing her office outfit, a brown skirt complete with a neat blue blouse and high heels. Her dark brown hair done up in a bun. She turned towards the yard and her facial expression turned to one of pure surprise.

"Hello my children, care to explain what's going on here?" Their mother asked a teasing note entering her voice as she completely observed the scene before her.

"Long story short mum, we had fun!" Amy squealed running up to hug her mother, she was still wearing her swim suit as was Kaden, who was trying not to show he was cold, but slightly shivering. Felicia stood and more hesitantly offered her hand earning a smirk from her brother, who grabbed her hand with a grunt as he pulled himself up. Felicia smiled and walked towards her mother who was trying to smile while hugging the still quite wet Amy.

"I take it swimming went okay?" Her mother asked Felicia, finally prying of a wet Amy and telling her to go get her pajama's on so she could have her snack before bedtime, Amy's favorite, Blue Raspberry popsicles.

Felicia smiled watching her sister run off. "Of course it was. I promise mother, that nothing, nothing will _ever _go wrong as long as I am in charge." Felicia said, she meant it to, nothing would ever happen to Kaden and Amy alike, when she was in charge, she took the role of watching them very seriously because in case of an emergency, _she _would be the one with two lives in her hands.

"Oh I believe you Felicia, I believe you." Her mother reassured and ushered the two muddy bodies beside her into the house to get washed up. Felicia couldn't help but think that she had the best family in the world, everyone was fun-loving and not afraid to get down and dirty!

* * *

Felicia stood in front of her mirror. He slightly lighter than chocolate brown hair fell in almost waves down past her shoulders. Her green gaze looked over herself, she was still wearing the ripped sweater, her mother had demanded she take it off because of the rips, but she didn't overly _want _to. She's actually come to sort of like the design. It was original, comfy and free. Her mother had told her to wear something a little more decent to the campfire they were having tonight but she knew that her and her friend, Kaylin, would probably end up getting dirty anyway so she really didn't see any point.

Felicia quickly slipped on a pale sea-green blouse. She grabbed a silver jacket from her closet. It was smooth almost silky but not, fabric. It was long sleeved and the back of it flowed to the back of her knees while the front only reached her waist. She grabbed a knife from her drawer and cut the sleeves the same way, smiling at the way it looked. She grabbed some pants from her dresser as well, dark metal grey material flowed around her legs, that flowed around her when she held still, but when she moved the fabric tightened to feel like leggings not at all hindering her movement. She smiled, she was wearing something at least a _little _more decent. Her mother could not complain, for she had done what she'd asked just probably not to the standards she was expecting. She slid down the rail, clutching her pendant to her chest, it was blue sapphire with silver siding, a present from Kaden and Amy. She'd promised them she'd never take it off.

Her mother frowned at her when she seen what she was wearing. "You ripped that jacket to? All in one day?" He mother said an all-knowing look on her face, Felicia suspected she already knew what she'd done but she didn't question it directly.

"Yup. Bad luck eh mom?" Felicia said nudging her mom's shoulder when she walked out of the door and into the yard where Amy and Kaden were throwing sticks into the fire, the sun was setting painting its beautiful colors across the sky.

"Everything with you is bad luck." Her mother called over her shoulder still carrying the bowls of chips, her and her siblings favorites_. _Felicia stopped when she realized she should've grabbed the rest of the food, spinning on her heel she turned and ran back into the house, grabbing the package of hotdog's from the counter and running back outside where her mother was arranging bowls of various foods.

Felicia turned towards the driveway when a small black car pulled in. It was no doubt, her only friend from school, Kaylin. The only reason the two got along was probably their no doubt stupid bravery, for nothing to. Felicia watched as Kaylin opened the door and hopped out before her mother could even bring the car to a complete stop. Kaylin's younger sister Tia who was the same age as Amy yelled at Kaylin before jumping out when the car stopped and ran over to where Amy was putting sticks in the fire.

Kaylin turned towards where Felicia was standing and walked over, she was wearing what she usually wore, a hoodie and jogging pants. "Heya Wind-Runner!"

Felicia smirked calling Kaylin by her nick-name. "Hello to you to, Lightning-bolt." Kaylin had got the nick-name Lightning-bolt because of the way she was in one spot one minute and another spot in the next, she just laughed when anyone mentioned that and said that if they watched her she wasn't all that fast.

Kaylin laughed at her comment, and Felicia smiled, if she could just be with family and Kaylin her life would be perfect, no worrying about when she was going back to school that she'd have to put up with everyone who disliked her. She nudged Kaylin. "You still up for a little tree climbing before we eat, right?" She spun around and began walking backwards towards the tree's that surrounded their yard.

Kaylin grinned and began to run. "Humph, no doubt. Bet you won't be able to keep up."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Damn straight!"

Felicia grinned and ran following Kaylin who had reached the first tree and was grabbing a branch to swing herself up with. Felicia knew there was a slight hill to the edge of the yard and ran up it leaping towards a tree and gripping the branch she summersaulted up into the branches. She landed on her feet in a crouch. She could here Kaylin moving below her and began to swing downwards while still moving forwards. "Hey, Kaylin, I think it's _you _who should be keeping up!" The only response she got was a laugh, so she climbed through the tree's with Kaylin beside her, before the two ended up on a branch together, breathing heavily.

"It never gets old does it?" Kaylin asked gripping the branch with her right hand.

"Nope, never will neither." Felicia answered with a grin. "but I think we should try something else, hide from each other?" She asked, noticing the challenging glint that lit up in Kaylin's eyes.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Can I be in?" Both Felicia and Kaylin jumped at the sound of a male voice above them before Kaden came swinging down to face both of them a smile on his face. "Ya, I followed you guys."

"Alright then!" Felicia clapped her hands together. "Kaylin, give me and Kaden a... three minute head start then-"

"Then the chase is on." Kaylin finished for her with a laugh. Felicia and Kaden laughed with her. Then when Kaylin turned her back Felicia set of through the tree's climbing and shimmying over branches. She planned to hide near the lake, she knew of a larger willow there that had a thick trunk with a sort of basket like crouching spot. She knew that because one time she had climbed the tree to draw a picture of the lake from above, it turned out pretty well actually. She was nearing the lake, she could tell by the color of the leaves ahead of her, they looked almost silver with the light of the moon.

She reached the tree and looked over the lake's surface, _wow. _That one word pretty much described everything she now seen before her. The lake glistened as though it held drops of the moon in it. The water rippled slightly making the image of the moon fracture and become whole over and over again. The grass looked as though it was made of star dust and Felicia couldn't help but feel awed by the scene before her. The wind whirled around her making the grass and leaves sway. She jumped out of the tree and looked up at the moon, is shone like a thousand silver suns. It glowed almost happily, if that was possible and shined down upon the forest clearing, upon her. She walked across the grass and up the rock ridge till she stood on it above the lake. She looked at herself. Her silver jacket glowed and her grey pants seemed to reflect the moonlight. She felt almost like a ghost. _Wonder if I can fly like one? _She almost laughed aloud at the stupid question she'd asked herself but she didn't she just simply stared at the moon for what felt like an eternity. It wasn't a bad eternity though, just calm, silver, black and calm. Now if every moment could bee like this then everything would be smooth sailing.

It never occurred to her that she was supposed to be hiding from Kaden until she heard a laugh behind her. "Not the best hiding place I've ever seen." Felicia startled and almost lost her balance on the smooth rocks. She spun around to see Kaden at the base of the rocks with Kaylin following shortly in suit. They both held smiles of amusement on their faces at her obvious shock.

"I lasted longer than Kaylin did didn't I?" Felicia defended swiftly leaping down the rocks until she hit the grass with a soft crunch of her bare feet. She turned to face both of them a slight smile on her face.

Kaylin huffed. "You would've been caught first if the tree branch I was hiding on hadn't snapped! You try falling from a high branch and hitting every single other one on the way down. It feels _soooo_ nice."

Felicia and Kaden laughed at Kaylin's obvious annoyance. "Whatever guys. Does it matter who won? Lets go eat some hamburgers." Kaden said and began running along the path back towards the house. Felicia and Kaylin smiled at each other and followed him.

* * *

"Ya I'll see you tomorrow guys. I've been practicing my spin dive." Kaylin said walking backwards towards the car. The three had planned to get together tomorrow, on Sunday. To practice some of their diving techniques and skills, but since it was two in the morning Kaylin's mom had finally decided that they should be getting home.

"You bet. See you later Kaylin!" Felicia called while Kaden just waved from where he leaned against the house's wall.

Felicia watched the car drive away before turning to where her mother stood beside the fire with Amy. Amy was running around holding a burning stick in her hands. She'd dipped the end in the fire like she always does, then running around pretending she's holding a torch. It was cute and sometimes Felicia would play "Imagine" with her. She also sometimes enjoyed it, playing things that could never happen like flying or underwater breathing was entertaining to say the least.

Her mother sprayed water on the campfire and then scooped up Amy in her arms who dropped her fire stick in the grass with a small squeal of protest. "Bed time young lady." Her mother said pushing open the glass door and letting Aneira ran in as soon as she opened it and Kaden and Felicia followed quietly behind.

"You two." Her mother said shutting the door to Amy's room once she'd put her to bed turned to face them. "Go to bed as well, it's really later and you all need your beauty sleep." Felicia's mother clapped her hands shut at the end of her sentence and walked to her own bedroom.

"Night Kaden." Felicia muttered hearing a soft _Night _behind her as she climbed the stairs to her room. She sluggishly opened the door and walked through the opening. She yawned when her body hit her bed. She hadn't realized exactly how tired she was, and as soon as she laid down she fell asleep and the last thing she felt was the smell of smoke tickling her nose.

* * *

**Sorry its been SO long since I've updated either of my stories. Thank you to ALL of you who read and review and say nice things and feed back. I enjoy that and it helps really. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**


End file.
